


Having Their Cake

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Having Their Cake

**Title:** Having Their Cake  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Neville Longbottoom/Bill Weasley  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/)**neville100** 's prompt #80: Cake  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
 **A/N:** Neville takes charge.

  
~

Having Their Cake

~

“I’ll kill them,” Bill fumed.

Neville chuckled. “Don’t be hasty.”

“Hasty?” Bill growled. “Look at me! Those bastards pranked me on our wedding day!”

Reaching up, Neville began pulling cake out of Bill’s hair. “I admit, an exploding cake was in poor taste. But I think your mum will take care of your brothers while I take care of you.”

As Molly’s screaming voice drifted up from outside, they smiled. “So you’ll take care of me, hm?” Bill purred. “How?”

Waving his wand, Neville started the shower. “Strip and I’ll show you.”

Bill grinned. “I love when you take charge.”

~


End file.
